Mr Beetle and Ms Viper
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: Shino was content. He truly was, his life was doing just fine. But then his best buddy Kiba and buddy Naruto decides he needs a girlfriend and set him up on a blind date. Against his better judgement he agrees and finds out he is on a date with an older woman. Will it go well (of course it will) and how will their relationship blossom. AU, post The Last
1. Excuse Me, A Blind What?

I have been trying to get out a bit of my NaruHina wheelhouse lately, hence my InoXGaara story. Now, we have a comedic more crack-type pairing of Shino and Anko. This occurs after the events of The Last, and tries to stay close to canon. I want this to be funny and interesting, and I hope it is. I need to take a break from my other main stories and focus on this new one or my side ones. Well whatever. Enjoy and leave a review.

...

Shino Aburame was in a state of contentment. He was content in the world, where his life was, and where his career was going. The world was at relative peace as the rivalries of old had been squashed in the Fourth Shinobi War and created a simpler world. Therefore, the mission load had lessened and giant catastrophes were fewer and farther between, though the recent events with the Hyuga kidnapping and the moon being involved yet again with a villain's scheme had reminded him to keep his head in the game. But even that had turned out well, as his best female friend, Hinata Hyuga, was finally in a healthy and happy relationship with her long term love Naruto Uzumaki who reciprocated her feelings. This was a huge development.

Personally, he was doing alright. His relationships with his friends were strong, and had grown since the war. He was closer friends with Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, and Chouji Akimichi than he had ever expected in that time frame. He would be closer friends with Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara, but Lee had refocused his efforts as a shinobi while Nara was consumed in his time as the best mind in Konoha and boyfriend of Temari of the Sand. And he had his close friendships with his two teammates, Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. His family life was doing fine, his mother and father doing well and he was content with the status quo.

Professionally, his career was rock solid. He had ultimately remained a chunnin, but that was preferable to him at this stage in his life. He would most likely try again in a year or two to reach one of the jounin levels, but being a chunnin was a good fate. He was an active shinobi with an incredibly high success rate of completed missions and had even garnered a recommendation by his sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, to be entered into the ANBU training program. The honor was great, but it was still a course in his life he was examining to see if it was his logical for him to make.

All in all, his life was content.

Shino had been taking a casual stroll in the village, perhaps going to get a meal from the local food vendors. Now he was suddenly surrounded by two of his friends, Kiba and Naruto Uzumaki and they seemed energetic. Naruto spoke up first.

"Shino, what's up buddy? You know, with me and Hinata, and Kiba and his girl, well we got to talking. We decided to be great friends, and get you a girlfriend too! So tonight, you have a blind date!" Naruto Uzumaki enthusiastically informed him with Kiba and Akamaru at his side, nodding in agreement.

"Blind date?" Shino mimicked in surprise.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Dude, you are like a brother to me, so I worry about you. I worry about how you don't even look at girls, and I don't want you to end up all alone and a workaholic. You can have more than that. So, you need a girlfriend."

"A blind date?" Shino asked again, making sure they were serious.

Naruto began to nod. "Yeah. It's at 7 pm at Shimora's Dango Stand. Pretty casual, it is only the first date. You don't even have to dress up or anything."

Shino managed to recollect himself and shook his head. "I refuse."

"You refuse?" Naruto was shocked, but Kiba let out a sigh.

"Shino, as your best friend, I reject your refusal." Kiba told him in a statement that confused him.

"You... reject my refusal? Because I don't believe that is how things work. I am made an offer, I am allowed to accept or refuse this offer. Because it was an offer, not a demand." Shino questioned Kiba's thought process.

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe not, but that is how it is going today. You can call it a demand. And as your best friend, I think you should go on this date." He squinched his face. "Honestly, Naruto picked her out and I don't think you guys will work at all but..." He trailed off, thinking to himself. Shino decided to respect his opinion and hear him out. "I mean, you seem to be blind to the fact that girls are available. Like, you could ask out a girl. You only see them as people."

Shino was confused. "Isn't that a normal and proper to see things? That all people are equal and we should not base someone's worth on their gender?" He thought this fair treatment was completely logical and right.

Naruto nodded. "I get what you are saying, but that's not true. Well, kinda not true. I mean, a girl is a different from a guy. They just kinda are. You don't see guys acting like Ino or girls acting like Lee, do you?"

Kiba frowned at Naruto. "No, you idiot. That's personality traits. Shino is trying not to be sexist or anything, but he is overthinking it." He turned to him. "Look, you are attracted to girls, right?" Shino nodded, confirming he was straight. "Okay, but do you plan to be single all your life?" Kiba questioned him.

"I do not plan to be single all my life. That seems like a life not fully lived." Shino said something a bit less logical, but true to his philosophical beliefs.

Kiba grinned. They were getting somewhere. "Exactly. And what me and Naruto are doing is just trying to help you, Shino. Sometimes, you just need a push. And we want to push you into finding a girlfriend. It would spice up your life, which right now is as plain as rice."

Naruto nodded happily. "Yeah, having a girlfriend is great. It's like having a best friend, but even better! I mean, I didn't realize how awesome kissing was until I kissed Hinata! And I bet you don't either."

Kiba let out a snort. "Didn't you kiss your best friend, Sasuke, on the last day of the academy? Wasn't that great?" Naruto turned to glare at Kiba who pulled up that repressed memory. Shino recalled it as well, and thought it a bit humorous in retrospect.

Naruto was tempted to fight Kiba, but it wasn't the time or place. He turned back to Shino. "Anyway, just trust me. Having a girlfriend is a great thing, and me and Kiba are just trying to help you."

Shino looked at them with a blank face. "I appreciate the thought, but any future relationships I have will be created from my own efforts, not from a blind date. Because of that, tell this blind date that I will be canceling and I apologize for the inconvience." He told them with a definitive tone.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Shino, you do realize you are the last one of our group to not go on a date, right? Shino raised his eyebrow. Was this true?

Naruto nodded. He began to list off everyone with his fingers. "I mean, yeah! Hinata and I are together, Kiba has Mei, Sasuke and Sakura are a thing when he is around, Ino is seeing Sai, Chouji is seeing the girl from Kumo who is the ambassador, Shikamaru is engaged to Temari, Gaara had a marriage meeting which counts even though it was a sham, Kankuro apparently gets a lot of girls in Suna, Tenten had a thing with that friend of Neji's for a while and even Lee got asked out by a girl." He had his eyes wide.

Even Shino was surprised. "Rock Lee had a female ask him out?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I was there. It was the wildest thing, apparently she had seen him during the war and thought he was awesome and all this stuff and asked him out. Lee got really embarrassed but he said yes."

Shino was wondering why he hadn't heard of this before. "So Rock Lee has a girlfriend?" Something about that seemed off to him. Lee had a girlfriend, but he didn't? He wasn't actively searching, and he liked the guy but... it was Rock Lee.

Naruto shook his head. "Oh no, the date was a disaster. Food spilled, he called her Sakura, her brother showed up, and Lee got drunk. He nearly took out the whole resturant." Naruto remembered the interesting event. Shino know knew when this incident occurred and why it had been swept under the rug. "But still, Lee had a date. He actually got asked to a second one, but he was so embarassed abou the first he said no."

Two girls had gone up to Lee and asked him out. Two. And yet here he was, with no female attention. It was probably the kikaichu. Girls did not dig bugs. He decided to probe. "This blind date, does she know it is me?"

Naruto shook her head. "No, she doesn't. She is just single and was interested when I asked her to be a blind date for my friend."

"Shino, I say give it a try. I want to see you happy, and a girl really does that for you. I know you can find happiness within your self and stuff, but still..." Kiba left off his statement, hoping it would convince Shino.

Shino began to think about it in seriousness. Did he have plans that night? No he did not. Would interacting with people be a bad thing? No it would not. Did the idea of a date interest him? Honestly, it did. Rock Lee had a date for Kami's sake. If this date went well, could he handle a girlfriend? Shino had no clue, but that was kind of exciting for him. Could this random girl be the one for him? But that seemed unlikely, statistically speaking. Yes, Temari and Hinata seemed to have found their soulmates, but this was still suspect for Chouji and Ino/Sai. Tenten, Rock Lee, and even Kiba had failed dates before their current situations. And the relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno was a matter beyond Shino's paygrade to contemplate. But still, finding someone seemed nice. A girl who would be interested in him. Or would turn the other way when she saw him coming. Either way, it was worth the risk to find out.

"You said the blind date was at 7 pm at Shimora's?" Shino eventually asked Naruto and Kiba, both of them getting excited.

"So you are saying yes?" Naruto asked eagerly. Shino nodded his head in confirmation, causing Naruto to jump in the air in joy. "Yes, I did it!" Naruto yelled to himself, mostly. "Call me Cupid Uzumaki!" He said landing. Kiba and Shino were slightly embarassed to be around him.

Kiba put a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Good for you taking this step. And when this date turns sour, it only means Naruto doesn't know the right choice in women for you. So next time, you will have a real girlfriend candidate on your hands!" Kiba gave a fangy grin to his friend.

Naruto got annoyed at Kiba. "Says you, baka. I am the great Cupid Uzumaki, and I do declare that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Kiba rolled his eyes yet again. "Wanna bet? 500 ryo this will be the only date."

Naruto got an oddly confident smile on his face. "Really, you wanna bet against me? If Granny is the legendary Sucker, I'm the King of winning! You're on!"

Kiba brushed it off. "This time you are going to lose. No way she and Shino will work."

Shino began to become really curious. "You seem so confident about our incompatibility, Kiba. Could you tell me who it is, so I may be the judge of that?"

Kiba seemed ready to tell him, but Naruto leaped at him and covered his mouth. "No can do, Shino. It wouldn't be a blind date if one of the people knew who it was. Just... keep an open mind. And bring money. Lots of money. She has a real sweet tooth for dango." He began to drag Kiba away in order to keep the secret intact, with Akamaru following them.

Kiba licked Naruto's hand to get him off, grossing Naruto out. He called back to Shino. "Yo, we told her to meet you left at the entrance at 7 on the dot. Don't be late!" He let out a chuckle as he walked away from an obviously annoyed Naruto, yelling at him for licking him.

Shino could not help but be interested in this mystery woman. She liked dango and was probably the opposite of him, judging by Kiba's reaction to her. He didn't know anyone like that off the top of his head. So who could that be?


	2. Excuse Me, Anko Mitarashi?

Right now, the humor is taking a back set to the romance. I need to set up a relationship before I can do relationship hijinxs. But I promise, it will be funnier starting next chapter. And I also need to give credit to EagleJarl and his story Team Anko. It doesn't have AnkoXShino as a couple, but it made me imagine the possibility. I advise a read in general for great characters, good plot, and my favorite Orochimaru. But first, read this and enjoy (and leave a review)

...

Elsewhere in Konoha, she began to stretch after taking a nice nap in the middle of the day. Work had been quiet with so few spies to deal with, so she was able to take a nap. And, even though she wouldn't admit, would like to look nice for her date that night. She was sort of embarrassed that she had let that heroic brat, Naruto Uzumaki, convince her to accept this blind date but it was what it was. She was already 30 and still single. Not that anything was wrong with being single but she wanted a normal life after her messy past had been cleared up. She wanted a guy in her life, at least to have fun with. Kurenai was a bore a lot of the time since she was raising her cute kid, but she could accept that. She couldn't mess with Kakashi since he was freaking Hokage. Of course he would, the lazy bastard. He could be late anytime he wanted, and no one could call him on it anymore. And of course Ibiki was into his new hobby of painting. The horror imagery was cool, but she wasn't really the artist type. And other allies and such were only good for small doses and not the fun type. So what if she accepted a date to a guy she didn't know. She was Anko Mitarashi, and she could do damn well whatever she pleased.

She looked at the clock and realized it was a bit later than she expected. She had expected an hour, hour and a half nap tops. But it had gone on for almost 3 hours, and she had 15 minutes to get ready and head to Shimora's for her mystery date. She cursed the insomnia she had been dealing with in the last few weeks, making her toss and turn at night. She wanted to at least give this thing a chance, and almost sleeping through it was the exact opposite of that. She was thankful she leaved near the place though, she would actually have to time to do a few things before she jumped over to her favorite dango shop in the Elemental Nations.

She quickly put on a skirt for her to wear, as she had been in just her body mesh for the nap. Her skirt was not that comfortable to sleep with. Making sure there were no creases, she put on her belt as she made her way over to the bathroom to tune herself up. A quick run through of her hair with a brush dealt with bed head before she quickly put a band in for her signature ponytail. A quick make up spruce up including reapplying eyeliner and lipstick in order for them to reach acceptable date standards. She looked herself over in the mirror and felt confident she was smoking, as usual. She just hoped this date would recognize this. She looked at her watch that said 6:51, she knew she had to leave then.

Slipping on her shoes and tan overcoat in a fluid motion as she left her apartment, she quickly shut the door behind her and leaped to ground level, making sure not to land on anybody (which had happened before.) Brushing off any of the dust, she quickly made her way up the street and took a right before she was at Shimora's. She didn't see anybody waiting near the entrance like Uzumaki had said, but he still had a few minutes so she was going to let it slide. She quickly strode up to the spot and decided to wait for this blind date of hers. She looked around, wondering if he was in the street coming here at this moment or what. Her eyes lingered to the taller guy that was seeming to be coming her way. He was wearing a gray coat, with sunglasses and long gray pants and a slightly lighter gray shirt. She recognized that look as one of the younger Aburame's, Shibi's kid she thought to herself. He was in the Uzumaki's group of friends. Did she really just accept a date with this kid? Well, at least he was on time.

She nodded towards him as he walked up in front of her. "So, are you the guy Uzumaki sent for me?" She asked brashly.

She hated that she couldn't see his eyes, but Anko knew he was studying her, probably not expecting her. He put his hand out for a handshake. "I am. My name is Shino Aburame, a good friend of Naruto's."

Called it, she thought to herself. "I knew I recognized you. We have been on missions before together. As you know, my name is Anko. Pleased to see you again, Shino. I know Uzumaki and his sensei pretty well myself." She grabbed his hand and shook it, each one analyzing the other. They were aware of each other and had gone on missions together, but they did not really run the same circles and knew only the basics about one another. Honestly, Anko thought to herself, she hadn't seen this Aburame in about a year, when he was babysitting Kurenai's kid while they had a mission together.

"Well, Anko, may I suggest we go in and have a seat." He gestured to the inside of Shimora's.

Anko nodded. "Of course. Let's get a seat near the window, those are the best in this place." Shino led as Anko let herself follow this mysterious teen a decade her younger. He found them a nice seat near the window and moved the chair out before taking the other chair. Anko raised her eyebrow, realizing he was acting gentlemanly and getting her seat. She sat herself on the chair and scooched up, giving him a point for being gentlemanly.

"You know, it is a bit rude to wear a hood in a place like this, buddy boy. You might want to let it down, at least for now." Anko pointed out. Shino looked around and saw it did seem a bit out of place for him to be wearing it, so he calmly reached up and pulled off his hood, showing his short black hair that hadn't changed since he was younger.

"Does this seem better to you?" He asked, wondering sincerely.

Anko nodded. "Much. It seems like you were hiding wearing that thing, which is kind of the opposite of a blind date, right? Though to be honest, I didn't expect Uzumaki to send me a quiet brat like you for this, you know?"

Shino agreed. "I do agree. I did not expect Naruto to have my date be, well, much older than me. Because romatnic relationships are usually from those in the same age group."

Anko shrugged. "That may be true, but an adult is an adult. You are gonna learn quickly kind that age is pretty much just a number from here on out. People pretend that younger means inexperience and older means wisdom, but that is a load of shit." She waved down one of the servers who was passing by. "So Shino, what are you in the mood for?"

Shino found her comment a bit vulgar but very true, and looked to the server. "Green tea and two skewers of kinako dango, please."

"And I'll get the green tea, 3 skewers of Anko dango, and 2 skewers of Mitarashi dongo. And make it snappy." Anko told the server who was quick to leave. Anko turned to see the raised eyebrow of Shino. "Yeah yea, my name is my favorite types of dango. I bet my parents must of planned it or something."

Shino did not have any good response to that so instead he looked over Anko. She noticed this and puffed her chest out slightly to see if she could garner a reaction. "So, you checking me out huh? Do you like what you see?" She was amused to see he had a light blush.

"I do admit you are an attractive woman, Anko. But I was simply looking to get a read off of your opinion of me using your body language. Because many women are, as they say, put off by the idea of the kikaichu beetles in my body." Shino admitted to her bluntly. Anko understood him well. Having skin that was suited for bugs to live in your body and exit it with, and the beetles themselves, could be off-putting. But it didn't matter that much to her.

"So what, you got some creepy crawlies inside you? Big deal. I've had missions where I had to spend two days hiding next to a maggot infested corpse. Long story, but secrecy was key so I couldn't just kill the bastards looking for me. After that, I don't got any problem with bugs or kikaichu or anything like that." Anko told one of her least favorite stories from one of her past missions.

Shino didn't fully believe her, sending a dozen of them under the table to wrap around her wrist quietly. A few seconds later Anko felt them around her fist, raising it into the air to see it better. Shino expected her to be creeped out or something, but she simply let out a laugh. "It's nice that you got me a present and all, but I would rather a bracelet be made of beads or silver or something, you know?" She watched as the kikaichu left her wrist and return into Shino, and his body seemed to relax itself. She hadn't even realized he was tense.

"I should have believed you. I apologize for not being trusting." He looked embarassed from the parts of his face she could see.

Anko shrugged it off. "Kid, I don't lie. After my snake bastard sensei used his forked tongue to double talk me when he taught me, I swore off it except for official purposes. So when I say your bugs don't bother me, they don't. And when I say you would probably be handsome if you took off those shades, I mean it too." She liked teasing and picking on this stoic Aburame. He seemed to be able to take those jokes well.

Shino pushed his sunglasses further up on his face with a finger. "Thank you for the compliment." Was all that he said.

With that, the conversation turned into a more general conversation where one another got to know each other better. They started off with their experiences with shared points, like Kurenai and Naruto, but eventually got far more personal. Between bites of dango and sips of team, Shino revealed he liked being alone with his insects, his almost completely vegetarian diet, and he liked to read fiction books about aliens. He thought the prospect unique. Anko talked about how she liked to perform tea ceremonies, her preference to beer over other drinks, and how she had mainly read either Icha Icha or horror stories when she decided to read.

As the date went along, Anko noticed how Shino seemed to relax around her and how his face seemed to shift from a neutral to a more smiling expression. And she seemed to like his presence. He wasn't too talkative, but he listened and was honest and seemed to be physically attracted to her. He seemed to react whenever she did anything that could be remotely sexualized like moving her chest or giving certain looks to him. She was enjoying it, along with the dango that they both ordered more of. They talked a bit about interesting missions and played a game of one-up as he mentioned his disasterous Bikochu beetle mission with Uzumaki and she mentioned a B-Rank that ended up with them destroying the artifact they were protecting while attacking their own shadows. It was truly an embarassing moment Anko hated recalling, but she didn't mind telling Shino. He just listened and nodded and entered his input.

About two hours after it began, it was over. The bill came in at nearly 750 ryo, which made Shino thankful Kiba and Naruto had warned him about Anko's appetite. (He was content with 4 sticks of dango, while Anko ate 10.) He quietly handed the money over to ther server with a tip for a job well done, and the two exited Shimora's side by side.

"You know, I could have paid about half of that. You can be chivalrous and all, but I did eat most of that bill." Anko told the Aburame as they stood in front of Shimora's.

Shino shook his head. "It was only proper that I pay for this date, since it was on my behalf my friends set this up. If you would like, we could split the check on the next date."

Anko's eyebrow rose highly. "Next date? So you are so confident you can get another date with me?" She asked almost arrogantly.

Shino looked at her in what she could only think of as surprise. "Well, I was thinking this date had gone well. We both seemed to have a good time, and we had good conversation. I thought a second date was a normal step after a successful date like this."

Anko looked at him for about a full minute, trying to make him sweat. She looked directly into his sunglasses and noticed a bead of sweat coming from one part of his forehead. Success. "Yeah, I would actually like that. It went a lot better than I expected. Uzumaki wasn't a total idiot this time." Shino nodded his head in agreement. "You know, it is only kinda late. Would you like to come back to my place for drinks?" She asked suggestively, wriggling her eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Shino was quick to respond. "That sounds...fun, but not tonight. I feel it would be wrong to intrude so quickly in your personal space. Perhaps when we are closer I could come over for drinks, but not tonight." Shino was logical, not dumb and naive.

Anko smirked. "Good call. I would have slipped a bit of poison in your drink and throw you out my apartment if you had said yes. I'm not looking for a horndog, you know?" She waved to him as she began to walk towards her apartment. "Let's talk about when later. Have a good night, Shino."

Shino put his hood back on his head. "Have a nice night, Anko. I hope we talk again soon." With a small smile on his face, he turned and began to head home. He guessed Naruto was the King of Winning indeed.


	3. Excuse Me, Grabass Jounin Championship?

It was a simple task. Just grab her hand. Shino, you can grab her hand. Shino, man the hell up, and grab her hand. You know what to do, just grab her hand. Just move your arm, and grab it. Grab it. GRAB IT!

Shino discovered that despite how comfortable he was around Anko, he was still hesitant to intitate contact between them. She had given him a few hugs, in the streets and at the beginning of their second and current dates, but he was less than satisfactory in showing physical affection. So, in a move so stupid only Naruto would have thought of it first, Shino willed his kikaichu to move his arm and grab the hand of Anko Mitarashi. His... girlfriend?

Their second date had been at Shimora's as well, but for their third Anko asked Shino to take her to his favorite restaurant. He was more than happy to take her to a lovely vegetarian-centric restaurant he had been going to since he was 14 in the center of town. He had his favorite salad, and she had chikin curry on rice. The 'chikin' was made of soy, walnuts, and a few other ingredients. Anko gave it a 7 out of 10 saying it didn't taste all that much like chicken, but decent none the less. And now they were taking a scenic walk in the forest, and he wanted to be more romantic, and he was acting like Hinata! He was not Hinata! (He loved Hinata like a sister, but seriously.)

Anko raised an eyebrow as she felt his hand in hers. "Finally, we have been walking in here for fifteen minutes. Half the guys I know would have pulled me behind a tree for a make out session a while ago." Shino tensed at the thought of his own caution and fears. "Then again, half the guys I know are assholes. And the overlap between being an ass and pulling me behind the trees is extremely high." Shino relaxed.

"Then it is good to hear that I am unlikely to be among the assholes you know." Shino responded.

Anko smirked while grabbing a firmer hold of her hand. " Maybe, maybe not. It depends on my definition of asshole, not yours, now doesn't it." Suddenly she was pulling him off the trail and leading him behind a tree.

Shino's eyes went wide behind his shades. Was Anko really pushing him to take this step? He had been a blubbering idiot a minute before in grabbing her hand. And now kissing and tongues? Who the hell did she think he was, Casanova?

She whipped him into the tree and softly held him in place, his back against the trunk. Shino gulped nervously, betraying his normally pristine abilities of non-emotiveness. He wasn't sure what to with his hands in the least. Part of him wanted to pull Anko close for this while the other part of him wanted to prepare for anything by keeping his hands near his side. She gently removed one hand from blocking his exit, her other hand on his left side near his hip. Gently, she reached up to his face and Shino reacted, moving forward in expectation of a kiss. Then, carefully, she grabbed the side of his sunglasses and slipped them off, letting her look into his eyes. Shino felt a little out of his element, but he was okay. He moved his face closer to her, letting his brown eyes peer deeply into hers.

"My definition of asshole is either a snake bastard sensei, a follower of that snake bastard sensei, someone who would follow that snake bastard sensei, someone who would eat with that snake bastard sensei, and finally anyone who would bathe with that snake bastard sensei." And Anko was skipping off, his sunglasses adorned on her face. Shino felt the heat in his face leave him and he followed her move. She knew she could have fun with him, because he would let her. He would walk all over him, because it was in his nature to do so. Unless...

With a move that was better suited for Kiba, Shino grabbed Anko's rear as he walked by her and began to walk a step ahead.

He felt her eye raise. "Kid, you do not want to play grabass with me. I'm the Jounin Grabass World Champion. You ain't even semi-pro yet."

He was curious. "Is there really a Grabass World Championship, or is this a self proclaimed flirt?" Naruto and Kiba would be yelling at him for calling out flirting, but he was legitimately curious. He looked back at her for her response.

She nodded. "Yup, I beat the Kazekage's sister, the one screwing the Nara, in it last week for her title. Said she beat some idiot in Stone Country who had the crown." Shino found himself wanting to reach jounin level just to play along, when he realized she told him in a sarcastic tone. He walked back to Anko, took his glasses back, put them on, and grabbed her ass again for good measure. The adrenaline from their near kiss gave him the courage to do this. His kikaichu as well.

She laughed at him. "Oh, so you want to play, now do you. My little boy toy doesn't know what he is getting into." Her face turned more playful and competitive.

"Boy toy? Is that what I am now?" He knew she was playing around, and decided to amuse her.

"Come one, be respectful. Anko Mitarashi's boy toy has a noble list of past toy's. Heck, that one eyed Hokage used to be my boy toy." She bragged about Kakashi.

"Let us just say I have higher hopes than being your boy toy." Shino bluntly told her.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Really now? You don't wish merely to be my boy toy? Well then, how about you beat me in a game of grabass and then we can talk about you moving on up, oh Monsieur Boy Toy." And with that, she reached around and grabbed his ass. With a cheeky grin and blowing him a kiss, Anko sped off, heading away from the Aburame boy.

Flustered but not finished, Shino gave chase. He began to push himself to close the distance between the two of them, only realizing he was suddenly in front of her the truth. Using his kikaichu, he removed the genjutsu he had been placed under (probably when she blew the kiss). When the genjutsu fell, he felt Anko standing beside him, casually groping his ass. First with her left hand, then by her right hand. She was muttering to himself.

"Firm, not too bony, good curves. I think this might be an ass better than mine. Which shouldn't be possible. I'm the girl here. Right?" She hadn't realized he had broken his genjutsu. And Shino had the sudden epiphany that he might reach second base before getting near first if Anko's line of thought continued.

So he unleashed enough kikaichu to form a hand and snuck it behind Anko's back. Without warning, Anko felt her butt get fondled. She turned around, only slightly surprised to see the beetles scurry back to their master. A few seconds later, Shino nodded in confirmation of what he had expected in the first place.

"Indeed, her rear is superior to mine. This also means I'm winning," He turned to see Anko looking at him, "for the moment." With a faint smile on his face, he leapt away from a now more determined Anko. He had always wanted to cut loose and act reckless, but had never found someone he felt comfortable doing so around. It seemed fun in general to do so. And now, with Anko, he did. He would really have to thank Cupid Uzumaki the next time he saw him.

Which ended up being far sooner than expected. A few minutes of running later, he saw Naruto and Hinata sitting next to one another, lying on the grass near a cliff on one edge of the forest. They were looking at the sunset together, though it had gone down a little beforehand. Feeling Anko breathing down his neck, he decided that the detour could be a good way to distract Anko and win.

Shino entered their field of vision as they stood up, content with the happy day they had spent with one each other. Both looked happy to see Shino, despite the odd circumstances.

"Sup Shino! Why are you in a rush?" Naruto asked, his hand attached to Hinata's.

Hinata smiled at her teammate. "Shino, I hope you are doing well." She sincerely wished him.

Shino gave them a quick courteous nod. "Hello Hinata and Naruto. I do believe I need your assistance for a moment." And with that, he jumped behind them. Before they could ask what was going on, Anko jumped into the clearing.

"I thought you were better than hiding behind other people, Shino." Anko sexily walked towards the three of them, catching Shino's attention and nearly Naruto's.

"I do not intend to lose. Because I have a higher goal that I can not fail." Shino eyed the hips and face and hips and face and hips and settled on the face of the sexily slinking Anko.

Hinata turned to the two of them with some surprise. "I do not quite understand what is going on here. I did not know you two were close."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Oh right. I didn't mention it since you were out of the village on that mission, but I kinda hooked up the two of them on a blind date. And it is working well."

"And I must thank you for that, Uzumaki. Shino is well worth the time. But if you would, please move out of my way." Anko told them from a few feet away.

Hinata was surprised by this development, but it seemed to be healthy enough. "If you are dating, then why is Shino using us as a shield?"

"Grabass." Shino bluntly stated. The deadpan statement made Naruto laugh.

"Grabass? Like, just, grabbing each's other butts?" Naruto said between his laughs.

"Don't know it til you try it, Uzumaki. Come on, I know you wouldn't mind playing some grabass with your little heiress. Don't lie to me."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and took a glance at their partner's rear. Time paused for a second as everyone in the vicinity predicted what would happen next.

Naruto Uzumaki thought to himself, "I'm gonna grab Hinata's ass. I can't give up this shot!"

Kurama mused inside of Naruto. "I bet his girlfriend will get the first grab."

Anko Mitarashi thought. "Uzumaki got trained by two perverts. He is totally gonna go for it."

Shino Aburame predicted that Naruto would make the first move. Hinata was the conservative one in this relationship.

Shino's kikaichu queen buzzed to Shino. "The blonde one seems ready to play grabass."

Kiba Inuzuka, who was totally not spying on his best friends dates, could smell Naruto getting ready to grab Hinata's bum.

Akamaru, his ever loyal companion, thought in dogspeak, "Woof woof grrr grrr Woof." ( _White Eye about to have butt touched by man fox.)_

Mei, Kiba's girlfriend and sucker for romance, knew enough about Hinata to know she wouldn't make a move. But her boyfriend would.

Hanabi Hyuga looked at her sister from her "yeah-I'm-totally-spying" spot with Byakugan and knew her boyfriend was about to go for it.

Kakashi Hatake, the reluctant Hokage, was spying in a magic crystal ball on his student's date and was surprised to see his old flame and Shino Aburame jump into the fray. While he was aware of their relationship and thought it would be interesting while it lasted, he never took Shino as one to join in Anko's game of grabass. He never did. And for the record, Naruto was going to get the first point in grabass.

Tora, who was still kicking it and running away from the Daimyo's wife, happened to see the situation. A decade of being with ninja's had trained her to be highly intelligent, to ninken levels. In fact, she could probably become a neko-kin. In fact, she was actually raising one of her litters to become such. If only the Daimyo's wife or the Konoha shinobi would get a clue... But regardless, she knew that blonde boy was going to do something to the blue haired's tail spot.

Orochimaru, who was doing a random checkup on his former's student progress on his way to have a civil discussion with Tsunade on why he was actually a good guy this time around, took note of the situation. He knew Naruto Uzumaki quite well, and his spies had given him decent information about the Hyuga heiress. From all reports, Naruto would be the one to grab Hinata's ass. Orochimaru also came to the stunning conclusion that he hadn't gotten laid in 23 years, since before the Third Shinobi War. Not that he was Jiraiya, but he had quite a few sexual escapades in his younger days. Before all the experiments.

The ghost of Hiruzen Sarutobi was also there. Which was a weird circumstance, since he had been revived and released from the Edo Tensei during his time as a ghost. As he would learn from Shinigami, ghosts were not actually the souls of the dead. Rather, they were essentially an afterimage of the dead's soul that lingered in the real world. His ghost was so strong since his death through the Shiki Fujin seal allowed for a greater chance of ghosting to occur. In fact, the essence left inside Naruto Uzumaki by his father was the ghost energy. Probably. Sarutobi the Professor of Shinobi, not Ghost Science. Anyway, these days he just kept an eye on Konoha's future and scared people on dates. He had been planning on scaring both Anko/Shino and Naruto/Hinata, but grabass began. He remembered his games of grabass with Biwako. Good times, good times. And he expected Naruto to start the grabass game with Hinata.

A squirrel was also there. In another world, he would have nearly died on a bottle cap before being saved by a weird boy with duck hair. He would get the name Cappy and become a summoning animal for a pink haired girl. He would be used as a threatening tool, and would actually be a threat to the legendary Orochimaru, scaring him into staying in the safehouse of Konoha. Of course, this was not the world of "The Cracked Mind of Itachi Uchiha", a great comedic story well worth a read. No, this was the world of "Mr Beetle and Ms Viper" and he was just a normal long lived squirrel who had done nothing spectacular in his life. Though he knew tragedy. Oh good he knew tragedy. Almost three years ago, his lover and children were killed by this being squishing everything. But he lived. He watched as they died. And then they came back. Only to die a week later and cooked over a fire by a dark skin boy, a dark skin girl with red hair and swords and a big chested blonde females. And then he had been alone. There was that random time later on where he got put into a giant cocoon and imagined living a happy life where his lover and kids were never killed, but a few hours later it ended and reality came back to him. Fuck whoever did that. He was happy god damn it. But what were we talking about? The squirrel was of course to focused on vengeance to pay attention to the humans. He would get vengeance on his family, or his name was not Squeake Usqueakha! But if he had been paying attention and understood the situation, Squeake Usqueakha would have said the blonde was going to grab the blue haired girl's ass.

Of course, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, orange jumpsuits, or a decade of repressed sexual tension building up in a quiet girl who almost never had alone time. So Hinata Hyuga saw a chance to grab Naruto's ass, and by god she removed her hand from Naruto's hand and grabbed his ass firmly and squeezed.

Naruto was surprised. Kurama grinned, knowing he was right. Shino and Anko were forgotten for a second. So in response, Naruto reached and grabbed Hinata's rear. They looked at each other, and then they looked to their gendered match of Anko and Shino. With a nod that could only occur because they were there, an understand was reached. Tag team grabass. And since Anko and Hinata were losing at the second, they gave chase at Shino and Naruto began to avoid their significant others to prevent themselves from losing. For the next three hours they played grabass, using their friends as decoys or allies in the fight. In the end, Naruto and Anko won. Naruto and Hinata were off in god knows where, but Anko and Shino were at her apartment front door. They were both tired from the unexpected exercise and gaming. They were leaning up next to each other crouching in front of her door, their butts a little too tender to sit. After a few moments of this warm moment, they stood up and knew it was time to head their seperate ways. Shino was happy with this odd day, and hoped he had more like it.

"It was fun Anko. I can't wait for us to meet again." Shino told her in his way.

Anko snorted. "Yeah, maybe next time you might put up a challenge."

Shino let out a silent chuckle in agreement. "Have a good night, Anko."

Anko looked at him for a second before nodding to herself. "Before you head out, you should be honored to hear you moved up."

"Moved up?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

Anko nodded. "Yup, you have officially leveled up from boy toy to boyfriend." Before he was allowed to digest this upgrade from his now official girlfriend, she pulled his collar down and planted a rather chaste kiss on his cheek. He let the collar go back into place. "Good night, Shino." She entered the door and closed it behind him.

Though no one could see it, Shino was blushing in a way that would have challenged Hinata's best blushes. He knew that his girlfriend was awesome (and his beetles agreed.) He walked home with a skip in his step. He really needed to thank Naruto.


	4. Excuse Me, Meet the Parents?

Alright, so here is the next chapter and it is less about the relationship and more about the Parents! I know we meet the father in the series, but I gave him a bit of new personality along with his mother and made them more... light-hearted and witty. You'll see.

I hope you enjoy this, and review either way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any manner.

…..

That mission sucked. Mostly because she botched it, but it sucked in general. Anko had a basic B-Rank protection mission on a merchant that pissed off a few people in some podunk shinobi village and hired a group of Leaf shinobi to guard him for two weeks while the heat died down. It was her and a team from the year after Shino, two of them were still being genin. She knew not everyone could cut it as a strong shinobi, but it was still kind of pitiful to deal with them even though they knew what they were doing.

So, basic but strong defense perimeter, keeping an eye on the help, always keeping a fresh face near the guy, all the standard stuff. Guy had a voice that made you want to punch him, bit of a con artist, and his wife was pretentious and thought she was a 10 instead of a 6. Day 10 comes along, and they hadn't even sniffed a hint of shinobi on the guy. Him and his wife go to bed for the night, and there is detail by the window and the door. Nothing was going to happen. But Anko forgot Protection 101, making sure to vet ALL of those close to the client. His wife drove a screwdriver through his brain in the middle of the night, and by the time the team realized it they were too late. Turns out, she had been porking one of the shinobi in the village he pissed off and had to end it when they got out of dodge. She wanted to go back to him, so she killed her husband figuring the shinobi would leave since the mission failed and she could run along to her mister.

Anko nearly scalped her, and took her to the nearby jail to have her arrested. The trio were sticking around in that town to testify and have her sent to prison, while Anko had the lovely task of going back to the village, revealing why she failed her mission and where her team was, and making sure Kakashi didn't mock here. He teased her, but it was just after midnight so he didn't hold her up. She immediately went back to her place to sleep. Except she couldn't sleep, and was still up at 4:48 AM as her alarm clock glowed. She was frustrated with herself, and decided she was not going to stay semi-awake by herself any longer. Her first thought was to Kurenai, but with the kid she couldn't afford to lose the sleep. The next thought was to her boyfriend, Shino Abrurame. She thought for sure this would be far more interesting, and she quickly slipped on her clothes she had been wearing (she was too tired to care otherwise), and left for the Abrurame estate.

Technically, she had never seen which house Shino lived in or where he lived in his house. But that didn't matter, since she was a ninja, and ninja's usually had a good track record in listening. So she knew he lived in a house with two large pines to the left of it and had three floors for "clan needs". And she also knew he lived on the second floor in the room next to the pine trees, which made it impossible for him to see the sun set in the evenings from his windows. It only took a minute or two despite the pre-dawn moonlight being her only guide to finding his place. She smirked when she saw his window, and began to think of what she might do to him.

Slowly, she wall climbed his house and pulled out a kunai, examining the window as she made her way up. She was trying to figure out the best spots to pop open the window at, to make this a quick and silent entry. She wanted to find out something about her stoic boyfriend. Did he sleep in pajamas, boxers or in the nude when he was alone in bed? She was sort of hoping in the nude, but that was just her perverted side talking.

She made her gameplan on entering Fortress Abrurame and quickly got to work once she was at the window. A few expert manuvers and a little force were all it took to open the locked window. Quietly opening it just enough for her to slip in, she used the kunai reflectiveness and the moonlight to check for traps by his window. Seeing nothing unusual, she jumped into the room and landed without a whisper. She double checked that her chakra was fully suppressed, as she didn't want to become a feast by an angry swarm. Slowly, she made his way over to his bed, located next to the door on the other side of the room. His room was spotless with everything in perfect order, so she tiptoed over to him, a frown growing as she closed the distance. It became blindingly obvious that he was not in his bed. Which meant he was on some sort of mission. She couldn't get mad or anything, they were ninja, but she was annoyed. The only good thing she found about this event was where he lived and how to get in for next time. Next time, she would make sure that he was in the house before she came. As she turned to leave through the window, it suddenly slammed shut. Freezing for a moment, Anko saw small black bugs through the glass that were the culprit, and a number of black kikaichu crawling under Shino's door to come after her. Anko realized she had two option, try to bail or let herself get captured and ensure that Shino wasn't trying to be kidnapped by some missing nin or village. As much as she wanted to bail, it was probably in the best interest of all involved to get this over with quickly, like ripping off a bandage. Anko stayed still as the kikaichu surrounded her.

Quietly, she was led to a room designed to keep ninja inside that was on the third floor. Considering the clan, it probably had something to do with their beetles. She expected to be quickly interrogated and have this entire mess cleared up.

Five hours later, Anko was fuming and cursing. If she had known they were gonna leave in some padded cell, she would have made a break for it and turned herself in. Yeah, Kakashi would get a laugh but everything would have already been settled and she would be able to take a piss.

"Goddamnit, either get me to a toilet or I will go full Inuzuka in this room. Do NOT test me!" She threatened to no one in particular, but she knew she was being watched by somebody. Hopefully not Shino. That would be a little awkward. Ahh, fuck it, she needed to piss.

"Three!" She didn't really want to do this to a family of Konoha, especially the household of her boyfriend, but they had tested her.

"Two!" She wondered if they had any experience with T&I. Quite a few prisoners in the past had threatened to pee themselves or in the room as a way to dissuade enhanced interrogations. Protocol was to let them fester in their own urine. Few actually went through with it.

"One!" Anko really wished it hadn't come to this. She was going to have to strip so none of her clothes got ruined and everything.

"That's it!" She announced, reaching under her skirt and pulling down her underwear. As she bent over, as if on cue, a tall male Abrurame with a distinct afro and pair of glasses entered the room with a cloth pad in one hand. It was Shibi Abrurame, Shino's dad.

"While we prefer you had left the room, which had not been locked since you began your bathroom request, if you wish for something else we suppose this diaper would make do for the time being. Do not worry, it is adult-sized." He informed with a straight face.

Anko blushed, hiking back up her underwear. "Your clan isn't as emotionless as you guys seem, are you?" She had been had, god damn it. She needed to remember the diaper trick if it came up at work again.

"We simply do not express them. We are not emotionless. Now, I assume you want to go to the bathroom properly?" He asked her as she walked towards him.

Anko rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Then you guys get to torture me and find out the juicy reason I'm here." She waved

Shibi looked at her with a blank expression. "My wife is rather excited. She will able to use the dragonflies that causes your chakra to itch, and the ants that causes vomiting."

Anko has her eyes wide. The ants didn't bother her, however... "Wait, what dragonflies?"

Shibi let himself smirk wide enough for Anko to see. She got grumpy when she realized it. "Damn it, you are enjoying this Shibi, aren't you?"

His smirk faded into his standard emotionless expression. "I can neither confirm or deny my current emotional state." His face didn't give an inch. Anko was really annoyed now.

…

She sat across from the owners of the house, Shibi and Suzuki Abrurame, both groups staring down the other. Anko was debating on what to say to them. A lie, a truth, a half truth, a future possibility? The options were endless. She just had to figure out what story would get the biggest rise out of them. Because she wasn't bothered or worried about what they would do to her, but more in getting the Abrurame to react. It was a game she played with Shino and she wouldn't treat his parents any differently.

Unfortunately for her plans, Suzuki Abrurame spoke first. "Just so we are clear, you deliberately chose to enter the room of our son, Shino, correct? You did not choose this at random." She wanted to be clear on the facts.

"Indeed, I was going to see your son, Shino." Anko admitted casually. "And I bet you are dying to know what for." She smirked, trying to get them interested.

Shibi and Shizuki looked at each other before performing a short nod. Shibi turned to her. "I believe the term you would use for it is a "booty call"? I am not up to par on slang terminology."

Now they were just fucking with her. They knew something. Had Shino already revealed their relationship to his parents? He didn't seem the type to really talk about personal matters with his folks. Or did someone nark on them? She was curious now.

"A 'booty call'? That's cute. Guess again." Anko decided to see where they would go with it.

"Well, you didn't have any scrolls with you, so I do not believe you have your dominatrix outfit with you. Considering his father, Shino would be a submissive." Suzuki cracked a joke on her husband.

Anko grinned. They were getting into this. "Whoever said Shino was the submissive? You know he has a wax candle near his bed, and it sure as hell isn't for emergencies." She sniped back.

Shibi raised his eyebrows. "Or perhaps you are here as an escort? Abrurame males are among the highest purchasing clans of those services due to some inabilities in finding lovers." He remarked on the clan's legendary stoicism.

Anko snickered at the idea. "An escort? I don't care if he is a clan heir, he couldn't afford me as an escort. This body is too good for just anybody."

Suzuki eyed her body. "Would he be able to afford a stripper dance? Your clothes are not far from the mark." She looked at the fishnets in particular.

"Maybe, but he would have had to come to me. I wouldn't do housecalls, they rarely have the right tools." Anko was surprised to see the wit hiding behind the Abrurame clan high collars. Shino did not have this level of brashness.

"Or perhaps it was simply the act of a girlfriend wanting to see her man regardless of the hour?" Shibi seemed to drop the comedic ruse they had.

Suzuki nodded. "Indeed. However, to go as far as breaking into an Abrurame household informs us of her lack of common sense. The kikaichu know all."

Anko frowned at the insult. "Whatever, I bet you didn't know I was here until I was inside of Shino's room. If I had really been a threat, it would have been too late for you to do much."

The air hung with that warning for a moment before Suzuki proceeded. "Indeed, the clan does need to bring up a superior security system during our next meeting. But this was not an interrogation of our security system, we do not need you to act as some mouse of Konoha. We are interrogating you on why you entered our son's room, and your relationship with him."

"And what do you know as of now, so we can get past the boring bits?" Anko asked her captors.

"While Shino has not mentioned anything in particular, enough anecdotal evidence has come to us from reliable sources to definitively conclude that he has entered the relationship with you over the past two months. Is this correct?" Shibi mechanically asked her.

Anko nodded. "Yeah, me and him have started dating. We haven't gotten far yet since we are always on missions, but it's steady." She had really been hoping to spend a bit more time with him. Anko did like him and that was unlikely as hell.

"I see. While you do share a key individual of interest in Kurenai Yuuhi, we would like to know how this relationship began." Suzuki was interested in her son's relationships.

Anko shrugged. "Uzumaki and Inuzuka both thought Shino needed a girlfriend, and Uzumaki asked me to be the date on a blind date. I gave it a shot, had a good time, we set up a few more dates, kept having a good time, and now we are here." She went through the timeline.

"So you are saying your relationship is going well?" Shibi asked for clarification.

"As well as it can as when the guy's parents lock you into a room and interrogate you." Anko pointed out the ludicrousness of the situation.

The two Abrurame looked at each other, and had a conversation with just their face muscles. Anko was impressed, that had to take decades of practice to develop.

Suzuki ended the conversation between her and Shibi and returned attentions to Anko. "Now, Anko Mitarashi, I would like a clear answer. Do you consider this relationship a temporary experience, or do you have the intention that, if all goes well in this relationship, it will lead to a marriage with our son?"

The 'm' word was out, and Anko was feeling a little antsy. Of course a mom would want to know that kind of thing. Shino was Shino, and Anko was Anko. Still, it was a thing she hadn't even thought about. "I never was really big into the idea of being Mrs. Anko Mitarashi. Not that I don't think it is feasible me and Shino actually have a long relationship, but I'm not exactly the marrying sort." Anko informed them of this truth, itching to get out of this situation.

"Is Shino aware of this?" Shibi asked, an eyebrow raised behind the glasses.

"Come on, are you kidding me? Who talks about their views of marriages when you are still trying to get to know each other. Isn't that sort of stuff left for after you think about moving in with one another and the sex turns steady?" Anko really wish she had shut her mouth before the last part.

"Sex turns steady?" Suzuki repeated. "Well, it is odd for a mother to hear about future relations her son may have, it is pleasant that you are not turned off by the kikaichu. Many potential lovers of Abrurame run scared when the first time is attempted."

Anko was attempting to determine the amount of time it would take to exit the room and determine the fastest way out of the compound and if it could beat the speed of their kikaichu if needed. She wasn't liking those odds without major property damage being involved. "Yeah, well, we probably don't need to worry about that for a bit. No offense, but your son is a bit of a prude. It will take a while before he is ready for this body?" Anko hid her nervousness with a sexy motioning to her form.

"But is that body ready for a child?" Suzuki quickly asked.

Anko nearly fell out of her chair. "What the fuck?" No need to censor herself, what the hell was this woman thinking?

Shibi took over. "I believe what my wife is referring to is if you expect to have children, and what time frame this would be in. Most shinobi have their kids between 20-26, while you are already past those common ages. Scientific research also shows that, upon a certain age being reached, those infants are at a higher risk for physical problems. We are only showing concern for our grandchildren." Shibi made clear.

"I don't think that is really of your concern, or important right now." Anko was not fond of the idea of raising little hers.

"Do you have reservations about your children receiving a kikaichu hive?" Suzuki quickly inquired.

"A hive?"

"Indeed, it would require you move onto the compound however. Honey, should we expand our residence or build Shino and Anko a new one?" Shibi asked his wife.

"Wait, move here?"

"Well, I do recall your father wanting us to expand his compound and we chose moving into a new one. I believe they would want the same." Suzuki reminded him.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?"

"Suzuki, do you believe that Anko could have at least two grandchildren when the time comes? I do regret not giving Shino a sibling, when we both had ones in our lives."

"Two?"

"I believe this is a perfect attempt to interject fresh blood into the Abrurame clan. Is it reasonable to ask for 4?" Suzuki thought aloud.

"That

s it, I'm out of here. Tell Shino he has to come to my place to see me, you guys are nuts." Anko was getting out of this conversation. She quickly got up and bounded out the door, taking a left in the hallway and hoping it was the way out. She also wanted to outrun any kikaichu.

However, no kikaichu were after her. Instead, Shibi and Suzuki looked at one each other.

"I didn't think she would get so shy when we talked about kids. She is a few years olders than we were when we had Shino." Suzuki pointed out to her husband.

Shibi shrugged. "Well, she is more free-spirited than we were. She may have only found the man she wishes to settle with now."

There was a pause in the conversation. "Do you think she will last with Shino?"

Shibi thought about it for a moment. "Well, we will find out soon enough. If she can't handle us, then I doubt she is right for him."

The two agreed to the sentiment, and left to start their days in the village.

A week later...

"Mother, father, what did you say to Anko?" Shino asked his parents when he caught them making breakfast that morning.

"What do you mean, dear?" Suzuki asked her son, wondering what had happened.

"Well," Shino began to recount, "when I asked her about your request of us having dinner together tomorrow night, she had a funny expression on her face. She actually stuttered before saying yes, and asked you guys not bring up the stuff from last time. I asked what she meant, but she refused. What was last time?" Shino quizzed them.

Shibi and Suzuki looked at each other with a subtle smirk on their faces.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Suzuki waved it off.

"The usual?" Shino asked.

Shibi nodded. "Yeah, you know, the usual. If she was a dominatrix, if she was a stripper, two or four grandkids. The usual."

Both parents enjoyed the look of shock on his face. It was the little things.


End file.
